


Вместо улыбки

by Luchiana



Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-13
Updated: 2010-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:01:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23407198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luchiana/pseuds/Luchiana
Summary: Что почувствует Курогане?
Relationships: Fay D. Fluorite/Kurogane
Kudos: 1





	Вместо улыбки

— Ну же, Куро-сама, улыбнись! Улыбни-и-ись!

Губы растянулись в бессмысленный оскал. Курогане раздражённо рыкнул и убрал руки назойливого парня со своего лица.

— Не лезь.

— Куро-тан зло-о-ой! — скуксился тот. — Папочка зло-о-ой!

— И прекрати звать меня «папочкой»! — рявкнул рассерженный Курогане. — Сколько раз говорил!

— Неужели ты обиделся на то невинное пирожное? — состроил умильную рожицу Фай.

— Ещё чего! Ещё раз так сделаешь — убью!

— Не убьё-ё-ёшь, — довольно ухмыльнулся маг.

— Это ещё почему?

— Но Куро-папочка ведь любит свою мамочку, — мягкие белые руки скользнули вверх по груди и сомкнулись за шеей. Гибкое стройное тело, обтянутое в узкие джинсы и облегающую майку, выгнулось, а улыбчивые губы зазывно приоткрылись.

Первый порыв — оттолкнуть — разбился о пуховую нежность взгляда, и грозный ниндзя сдался. Сильные руки с широкими ладонями как бы невзначай легли на узкую талию, обхватив её почти целиком.

Хотел отвести взгляд — не получилось. Два небесной синевы магнита тянули к себе, обещая утопить в страсти. «Ну что с ним поделаешь», — вздохнул мысленно Курогане.

— С чего ты взял, что я тебя люблю? — перевёл взгляд с ласково-хищных глаз на более безопасные для его душевного спокойствия (как ему сперва показалось) губы.

Розовый язычок быстро обвел тонкую линию нижней губы и скрылся за жемчугом зубов. «Чёрт. Лучше глаза».

— С чего? — сделал вид, что задумался. — Да просто так… Неужели я не прав?

Фырканье. «Ну прямо как разобиженный щеночек», — умилился маг и хитро прищурился:

— Значит, если завтра меня разорвёт в клочья какой-нибудь зверь, Куро-сама даже не расстроится? — протянул. — Ничего-ничего не почувствует?

Руки на талии непроизвольно сжались. «Чёртов вымогатель!»

— Слушай, заткнись.

Заглянув в тёмно-алые глаза, Фай неожиданно смягчился. Устроился щекой на тёплой груди, принял умиротворённый вид и улыбнулся — не как обычно — лишь уголками губ. Тепло и очень-очень счастливо.

— Прости.

— Забудь. — Пауза. — Почувствую.

— Что?

— Ад.


End file.
